The Bots of Summer
by Ryan Stoppable
Summary: The boys want to play a game of baseball - and since they won't find enough players, they'll have to build some! Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz looks to block all electronic communications in the Tri-State Area. Please read & review!
1. A Good Way to Spend It

**Disclaimer: "Phineas and Ferb" and all related characters, imagery, etc. are property of Disney.**

* * *

"**The Bots of Summer"**

_Chapter One: A Good Way to Spend It_

"Fletcher with the 1 and 1...Oh, Van Stomm had a cut and he missed," announced Phineas Flynn, describing the action taking place in front of him early one summer morning. Buford set his bat down and turned to fetch the ball he had just missed.

"This is getting old," Buford grumbled.

"You know, if we're going to play a real game of baseball, we're going to need more than four players," commented Phineas, referring to himself, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet, who was out in the field with him. Suddenly, he got an all-too-familiar twinkle in his eye...

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

"Candace," said Linda Flynn, "I have to go run some errands this morning. Remember you have your dentist appointment this afternoon, so don't go running off somewhere."

"Okay, Mom," replied her only daughter. She turned her attention back to the TV, but the momentary lapse was just the opening Stacy Hirano needed to land a devastating slam and win yet another round of Monster Robot Wrestling, making it seventeen to two on this morning. Candace groaned in disgust, pounding her controller into her other hand. She was about ready to start the next round when her cell phone began to ring. Candace's whole face seemed to light up as she raced over to her phone.

"Hi, Je...Jeremy," stuttered Candace.

"Hey, Candace," Jeremy answered, "Do you wanna meet me for lunch at Slushy Burger?"

"Most definitely, Jeremy," she replied in a dreamy tone of voice.

"Great! Does 12:00 work for you?"

"Yes," answered Candace, "yes it does."

"See ya then," said Jeremy. "You can tell Stacy that she's invited too."

"Okay! Bye, Jeremy!" responded a now-grinning Candace.

* * *

Meanwhile in the backyard, Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet were discussing blueprints for their robotic players. Because of this, none of them noticed Isabella Garcia-Shapiro entering the backyard.

"Hi, guys," said Isabella, drawing all four sets of eyes towards her.

"Oh, hey, Isabella," responded Phineas.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just getting ready to play the best baseball game against a team of robots ever," Phineas replied.

"Cool! When's it gonna be?" asked Isabella.

"We're hoping we can start right after lunch," said Phineas. The youngsters were interrupted from their conversation by the sound of the delivery truck backing through the gate. Phineas ran over to sign for the shipment as the delivery men began to unload it.

"Sheet metal, electronic components, baseball bats and gloves...That should be everything," said the delivery man.

"Thanks," replied Phineas, "have a nice day!" As he did, the back door of the Flynn-Fletcher house slid open, and Candace and Stacy peered out.

"All right, you twerps," announced Candace, "I've got a very important lunch date today, so I don't have time to deal with you guys. So you better not do anything crazy today. Okay?"

"Don't worry," responded Phineas, "we're just gonna play some baseball this afternoon."

"I'm keeping an eye on you," she threatened.

* * *

The youngest Flynn leaned back and closed his eyes. When he thought about it, it was amazing how well he and his friends could work as a team. Between them, they had built a squad of robots to serve as their opposition and the umpires. As he looked around, he saw six of the Fireside Girls working on uniforms for both teams, Ferb and Baljeet were busily programming the player robots, and he, Isabella and Buford were modeling the different skills the robots would need...

"Phineas?" asked Isabella, snapping him out of his trance.

...such as fielding the ground ball Isabella had just hit and throwing it to Buford.

"Hey guys, can you come over here for a sec?" asked Milly. Soon, all eleven kids were gathered around the table where the six Fireside Girls were set up.

"So," she continued, "what do you think?" On the table were the girls' design for the uniforms of their team, dubbed the Danville Dragons: a hat, orange like the stripes on Phineas's shirt, with a crudely-drawn dragon peeking out from behind a white letter D; a batting helmet with the same design; the front of a jersey, with "Danville" written in orange script and number 2 just below it; the back of a different jersey, with an orange number 11 and "FLETCHER" in block letters above it; and a pair of pants, white with orange stripes running down the sides.

"Nice work, girls!" commented Isabella. "Can I try mine on?"

"Yeah," said Gretchen. Isabella picked up the number 2 shirt, which caused everyone across the table to start snickering and laughing.

"What?" Isabella flipped the jersey around and saw what the issue was.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Why, thought Isabella, did she have to have the absolute longest last name she had ever seen? The letters on the back of her shirt were not only across the top, but like halfway down the sides too! That quickly became a moot point as the second-story window was flung open.

"I'm…calling...Mom." Leaning out the window, Candace whipped out her cell phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello, Candace," said Linda on the other end.

"Mom! You gotta come home right now and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!"

"Candace, I don't have time to go on a wild goose chase-"

"But, Mom," Candace pleaded, "it's right here! I'm looking right at it!!!"

"Good bye, Candace," said Linda, ignoring her daughter as she hung up, causing Candace to groan in disgust.

* * *

The robots were finished. And not only could they play like real baseball players, but they looked like them, too. They, the Tri-State Titans, even had their own matching gray and blue uniforms, adorned per Buford's idea with the jersey numbers of famous Major League players: the pitcher was number 56, and 7 would catch him, with 3, 2, 26 and 5 in the infield from left to right and 8, 32, and 51 behind them. While they definitely didn't have much to say, thought Phineas, neither did Ferb most of the time. Suddenly, he heard a familiar car horn coming from in front of the house.

In the living room, Candace jumped up and ran to the back door. Noticing that the robots were still there, a huge grin broke out on her face.

"You guys are soooo busted," declared Candace. Quickly, she ran back through the house, meeting Linda just as she got out of the car.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb built an army of killer robots in the backyard!!!"

"Candace," said an unfazed Linda, "can you help bring in the groceries?" A pained expression crossed the teenager's face.

"Let's go, let's go!" urged Candace, quickly depositing the bags on the kitchen table and racing back to the screen door. "C'mon, Mom!" Candace quickly grew impatient as Linda seemed to be in no hurry to come back by her.

Meanwhile in the backyard, one of the robots actually had something to say.

"We need to figure out our strategy. And we don't want you to hear it," it explained.

"You guys can go over to my backyard," offered Isabella, pointing towards the house across the street. She received eleven simultaneous thumbs up from the players and umpires, who all moved to the other side of Maple Drive. The last one was just on their way out when Linda finally came to the door.

"See, Mom? See???" announced Candace, spinning around and pointing at...the group of kids in the backyard.

"And what exactly am I supposed to be seeing?" asked an oblivious Linda. Candace buried her head in her heads, stuttering in disbelief as Stacy walked up next to her.

"Hi, Mom," said Phineas as Candace walked away.

"What do you kids have planned this afternoon?" asked Linda.

"We're going over to Marsh Park to play baseball," responded Phineas.

"Which they named after me!" announced a grinning Adyson Marsh.

"And I'm sure being right next to the Swampy Marsh had absolutely nothing to do with it," quipped Buford, causing Adyson to stick out her tongue at him.

"Can I get in on the baseball?" interjected Stacy.

"I think so," said Phineas, "we just have to ask Coach Perry. Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry strolled into the Flynn-Fletcher house, made sure no one was looking, donned his secret agent fedora, jumped into a floor-level kitchen cabinet, and used his remote to open a secret passage down to his lair.

"Good morning, Agent P," said Major Monogram as a rock song blared in the background. "Carl! Would you turn it down?"

"Sorry, sir," responded the intern's voice from off screen.

"Anyways," continued Monogram, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has purchased a large shipment of electronic components. We don't know what's he up to yet, but whatever it is, get out there and put a stop to it!" Agent P saluted him and jumped into his hover car to head for the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.


	2. The Meeting at Marsh

_Chapter Two: The Meeting at Marsh_

While both his teammates and their robotic opposition warmed up for the big game, Phineas Flynn sat down in the first base dugout. Ah, he thought, diamond 3 at Marsh Park, the very same place he and Ferb played their first Little League game...where, his very first time at the plate, he got hit square in the nose with a pitch. He remembered it like it was the previous day.

***  
"Are you okay?" asked Ferb from the bench as Phineas grabbed his nose

"That would have been a strike!" yelled the opposing coach, jogging onto the field to discuss the matter with the plate umpire.

"It hit him in the nose," stated the coach of Phineas's team, who joined the impromptu conference behind the plate.

"Which was hanging over the plate," argued the opposing coach.

"Nose. Part of the face. NOT a strike," countered Phineas's coach.

"But-"

"He's right. Take your base," ruled the umpire.  
***

Phineas smiled at his recollection; not exactly something most people would have to worry about, he thought. But there was one thing he did have to worry about: turning in their lineup card since their 'coach' was absent. He was about to grab it when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Hey, Phin-man," said Jeremy as he arrived along with Stacy, joining the youngster in the dugout.

"Jeremy, Stacy, glad you could make it," responded Phineas.

"No problem," answered Jeremy, "I don't get to play baseball often enough anymore."

"Alright! Go and get ready," said the youngster, "we're starting soon." Noticing the umpire robots and the opponents' number 56 seemingly waiting for him, Phineas grabbed the card off of a clipboard and looked it over to make sure it matched what he and Buford had decided on.

_1_ | 2 Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, 2B  
_2_ | 31 Adyson Marsh, RF  
_3_ | 11 Ferb Fletcher, P  
_4_ | 15 Jeremy Johnson, 1B  
_5_ | 55 Buford Van Stomm, C  
_6_ | 8 Stacy Hirano, CF  
_7_ | 3 Phineas Flynn, SS  
_8_ | 46 Holly Hobble, 3B  
_9_ | 10 Baljeet Patel, LF

That looks right, thought Phineas as he headed out to the home plate area.

* * *

Arriving at the base of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Agent P hopped off the hover car and sprung into action. He pulled out his grappling hook and used it to scale the side of the tower. Setting himself on a ledge, he leapt through an open window into the mad doctor's main lab, rolling through into a fighting pose.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He pulled a remote out of his coat pocket and pressed the button, causing an automatic, oversized baseball glove to drop from the ceiling and scoop Perry up like it was fielding a ground ball.

"You're out, Perry the Platypus," taunted Doofenshmirtz as he mimicked an umpire calling a runner out. "Out of being able to stop me, because you're trapped! Unfortunately, the Gloveinator took longer than I had planned, so I still have to finish my real evil scheme yet – but with you trapped, I'll have all the time I need."

* * *

Back at Marsh Park, Katie Cotter and Gretchen Williams handled the announcing, and decided to narrate a recap of the game to this point.

"The scoring got underway in the bottom of the 2nd. Jeremy Johnson led off the inning with a base hit, bringing up catcher Buford Van Stomm," reported Gretchen.

"56 winds and deals, and Van Stomm hits it to left-center and deep...heeeey, get up, get outta here, GONE for Buford! A two run homer puts the Dragons on the board, and it is 2-nothing!" announced an excited Katie.

"That's what Buford's talking about!" yelled the burly catcher in mid-home run trot.

"But the Titans would not go away quietly, scoring a run in the top of the 3rd, and they threatened again in the 5th with a runner on second and one out," continued Williams.

"Here comes Ferb, and Number 5 hits it deep to left field," said Katie, as if replaying footage from earlier in the game. "Patel to the track, looks up, and it's off the foul pole in left for a two run homer!"

"Now that," quipped Ferb, "is truly ridiculous."

"That made it 3 to 2, and the Titans tacked on another run in the 6th, but the Dragons had an answer in the bottom of the inning."

"Here's the shortstop Phineas Flynn, and...he lines the first pitch right back up the middle for a base hit," announced Katie. "Johnson scores, and it's 4 to 3 now."

"The Titans tried to open it up against Jeremy in the 8th, but some big defense kept the Dragons in the game," reported Gretchen.

"Here's the pitch, and a ground ball up the middle...Flynn's got it! There's Isabella for one, on to Fletcher at first, in time for a double play and the inning is over!"

"Despite three hits and a hit batter, the Titans could only push one across, and the score stood 5 to 3 going into the last of the 9th," said Gretchen.

* * *

My goodness, thought Agent P, how long is he going to keep me in this stupid thing? It had to have been a couple hours by this point. Suddenly, the lights dimmed down, with only a single spot on the floor illuminated by a spotlight. Perry peeked through a gap between two of the finger slots and saw a large microphone descend from the ceiling. Doofenshmirtz made a show of grabbing it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, platypuses of all ages, it is now time for the BAAAAACKSTORYYYYY!!!" announced Doofenshmirtz, as if he were at the boxing matches or something. His expression turned sour as he discarded the mic.

"You know, I really don't have the voice to pull that off," he continued. "Er, where was I? Oh right, backstory. Late every night, while the rest of the Tri-State Area is sound asleep, Norm goes out for a walk in downtown Danville. You remember Norm, don't you?" Not waiting for an answer, the Doctor pressed a button to summon his mechanical assistant from the closet.

"Hi, I'm Norm," said the oversized robot.

"Anyways, when Norm got back last night, he told me that there were lots of things interfering with his walk – cell phones, computers, online video games, things like that. In fact, there was so much electronic interference that Norm couldn't even think straight!" Inside the Gloveinator, Perry gasped in mock horror.

"So, to make sure that never happens again, I will block all electronic communication in the entire Tri-State Area!!!" announced Doofenshmirtz. "Except for my own, but come on, that goes without saying...which is why I just said it." Heinz shook his head, but was undeterred and yanked the curtain off of his newest invention, revealing what looked like an oversized computer console.

"Perry the Platypus, behold THE JAMINATOR!!!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled out another remote and pressed its button, activating the Jaminator as lights started flashing on the device. "It just needs a little time to get up to full power," he explained.

* * *

The Danville Dragons weren't about to go down without a fight.

"Here's the 3-1...outside, ball four!" announced Katie. Adyson flipped her bat towards the dugout and jogged down to first, forcing Isabella to second, Phineas to third and Stacy in to make it 5 to 4, although there were still two outs.

"Next batter: number 11, Ferb Fletcher," said Gretchen as if she were a public address announcer. Hearing this, Ferb gave her a thumbs up before stepping into the batter's box.

"In steps Fletcher, the pitch and he swings and pops it straight up," announced Cotter. With two outs, everyone was running as the number 56, 7, 26 and 5 robots each moved to catch the popup...but with each one thinking a teammate would grab it, all four stood and watched as the ball fell harmlessly to the ground!

"And it drops!" said an excited Katie. "Flynn and Garcia-Shapiro in to score, and it is ALL OVER! There were four guys there, and it just fell harmlessly between them all, and the Danville Dragons have beaten the Tri-State Titans 6 to 5!"

* * *

"And we have achieved-" said Doofenshmirtz, but he was cut off by a hard shot from his nemesis.

"How did you escape my trap?" he asked, looking back towards the Gloveinator and finding his answer in a few strands of the webbing that had been snipped in half and a pair of miniature scissors laying near the hole. Perry darted towards the Jaminator, but Doofenshmirtz grabbed him by the beaver tail and swung him around, launching Agent P into the wall.

"That's right, Perry the Platypus," taunted the mad scientist.

Undeterred, Perry grabbed an oversized baseball off the floor and lobbed it towards the Jaminator in an attempt to disable the device. The Doctor backpedaled and swatted the throw away, knocking it into a nearby lamp and spinning the lamp head around, but he crashed into the Jaminator, sending it over the ledge! Without skipping a beat, Doofenshmirtz grabbed yet another remote and pressed yet another button. Agent P peered over the ledge to see a couple of rocket thrusters pop out from the underside of the Jaminator, but they quickly overheated the machine, causing it to explode in midair.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!" shouted Doofenshmirtz.

The Doctor and Perry noticed that the lamp was now shaking violently.

"Not my old Invisinator ray!" said Doofenshmirtz in horror. The Doctor and his nemesis could only watch as it fired a bright red beam into the distance.

"Look what you've done, Perry the Platypus," he barked.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," said Phineas to no one in particular, "now what are we gonna do with all these robots?" The kids and teenagers all began to think, except for Phineas, who saw a familiar figure rolling down the street on her bicycle.

"Aha! Gotcha!" said Candace, who began to pedal with a renewed vigor.

"Hey, Candace," responded her younger brother to no answer.

"Any ideas?" queried Isabella, trying to return everyone to the matter at hand. Just as Candace pedaled out of sight, a bright red beam shot down from the sky and hit the group of robots, instantly disintegrating them.

"There's one option," quipped Ferb.

* * *

Linda Flynn was used to the whole routine by now, but nonetheless, the Flynn ladies piled into the station wagon and headed for Marsh Park. And sure enough, thought Linda, there was nothing there.

"Candace, there's nothing here," she observed.

"But-"

Taking a slightly different route to get back home, she saw Phineas, Ferb and Isabella walking home from the park in the matching number 3, 11 and 2 jerseys and pulled up beside them.

"Hello, Mrs. Flynn," said Isabella, the closest of the three.

"Hi, Mom," echoed Phineas as Ferb waved behind him.

"Did you three have fun today?"

"We sure did," said Phineas. "We played the best baseball game ever – and we won!"

"See you at home, kids," said Linda. As she pulled away, their pet platypus caught up to the kids.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas.

**THE END**


End file.
